Lasting Cessation
by EDANACAT
Summary: Sequel to Hold Me :) Ever since Scott's disappearance, the Hale pack has been struggling to stay on their feet, particularly Melissa and Isaac, who are barely able to hold themselves together most days. However, they will soon realize that getting Scott back is the least of their problems. *Read Hold Me before reading this. **Rated M for possible future smut scenes & I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Lasting Cessation**

Chapter 1

**(Author's Note:** _Thank you Guest for the idea of naming the sequel 'Find Me.' I had used it for a bit, but after writing a few of the chapters and going over the plot for this story, it didn't really fit. I was planning on going with a title similar to 'Hold Me' or 'Find Me,' but after some thinking I decided against it. As you should be able to tell by now, the title is _**_Lasting Cessation_**_ and by the end of the story it will be very fitting. So, here's the first chapter...enjoy :)_**)**

* * *

The smell of the hospital makes me wince; it's just too _clean_. But as I travel deeper into it's maze of halls my heart starts pounding harder, because it's hard to ignore the smell of _death_ in this area of the building. Most of these patients are never going to get better, and its devastating. I'm about to opt out of my mission and leave when I spot Melissa a few feet away, talking to a very impatient-looking woman. I focus in on their conversation.

"When will my daughter be ready to leave?" The woman barks, extremely snooty.

Melissa takes a deep breath. "Miss, she's not going to be leaving for a while. Kayla is very sick-"

"How much more is this going to cost us?" The woman snaps. "My husband and I can't afford to just keep paying all these medical bills you know. How about we just take her home, all she needs is some rest."

Melissa puts her hands up. "Kayla has cancer, a little rest isn't going to help her. Now, there's some treatments-"

The woman snorts, "_Cancer_, eh? What other lies do you have for me?"

Melissa takes another deep breath and pinches the top of her nose. "Mam, listen. We have to keep Kayla here, she's going to die unless you let us help her."

The woman purses her lips and crosses her arms. "Well if she's dumb enough to get sick, then she deserves to die." She looks down at her phone, "My husband's here, and I'm going to be late for work if I don't leave now, so we'll be back for Kayla tomorrow." The woman turns and stalks off while Melissa sighs and leans against the wall.

I approach her cautiously, "What was that about?" I ask gently.

She looks up at me and frowns. "That god damn woman needs to get her head out of her ass."

"She didn't sound very nice." I agree.

"Her poor daughter came in here a few weeks ago, by herself, complaining that she's been feeling sick constantly for the past few weeks, along with a headache and pains in her joints. So we got her settled in a room and discovered a lump on one of her breasts, along with bruises all over her body. Several days later her doctor diagnosed her with breast cancer, and there's signs of leukemia as well. Her parents have been coming in everyday for the past week causing arguments with the nurses and doctors, claiming that we're taking advantage of them and trying to take their money by pretending that their daughter has cancer." Melissa pauses and looks up at me, to make sure I'm still paying attention.

"Why would anybody think that?" I ask her.

Melissa sighs and shakes her head. "I don't know, but when I talked to Kayla, she told me that she didn't want her parents to come and see her. When I asked why, she told me that they abuse her at home, and that she's terrified of getting better because she doesn't want to end up living with them again." Melissa wipes a tear from her eyes and sighs. "She needs your help. She's such a sweet little girl, only fifteen years old. She has her whole life ahead of her, and she's too scared to live it because of her parents. If you _turn her_, you'd be doing her a huge favour."

I grab her hand and squeeze it reassuringly. "Ah, so that's why you want me to give her the bite."

She nods, biting her lip to stop more tears from appearing. "If you give her the bite, and I report the abuse, I can fight for custody of her."

"Melissa, it doesn't really work like that." I tell her.

She shakes her head. "No, I've done my research, Ethan. She has no family members in the _country_ and she's moved so many times that there's no other adult who has a better right than me. I'll have a good chance of winning."

I sigh, Melissa is just fooling herself. Her 'plan' would never work, no matter how much anybody wanted it to. "What if her parents were to mysteriously go _missing?_" I ask quietly.

Melissa wipes her eyes again. "Well, she'd be under the custody of the hospital until she got better, and then the courts would decide what to do." Her eyes suddenly widen as she realizes what I'm implying, "Ethan, no, you can't do that!"

I shrug, "Fine, then how about _Kayla_ goes 'missing?' I'll give her the bite, and after dark I'll break her out. She'll be safe and healthy again."

Melissa bites her nails. "Ethan, I don't _know_. This feels wrong, we can't just make this decision for her."

I lean against the wall and cross my arms, a slight grin toying on my face. "Two seconds ago you were all for giving her the bite. In fact, I distinctly remember you calling _me _this morning and almost _begged _for me to come and help her."

Melissa sighs and leans her head back against the wall. "Yes, but Ethan, I'm not used to being the bad guy."

I laugh lightly. "Last time I checked, saving someone's life was a good thing."

"It is, but once you bite her, it can't be undone." She lifts her head to look at me again, "And you're talking about _kidnapping_ her, that's not considered something that a 'good guy' would do."

I grab Melissa's arms. "Do you want to save her or not?"

"Yes," She whispers, "of course I do."

I drop her arms and look at the door beside us, "Then it's settled."

Melissa sighs, "Fine," and opens the door, leading me into the small room.

The smell hits me all at once, full of medicine and death. "How do you manage to work in a place like this?" I whisper.

She smiles slightly. "You get used to it after a while. And now, I can even take their pain away, which is one of the best things that I could do."

I walk over to the girl's side and sigh. Her face looks peaceful as she sleeps, and she appears almost healthy, despite all the tubes stuck into her body. A_nd_ the smell of her losing battle is a dead giveaway, no pun intended. I run my hand down her arm and her fingers twitch slightly, but they quickly become motionless again. "You know," I whisper, "the bite could still kill her." I look back to Melissa.

She looks up from the girl to meet my gaze. "I think that you and I both know she's going to die if you _don't _bite her."

I look back down to her face, wishing that she could have made this decision for herself, but there's no time for that. I pick her arm up, turning her wrist upwards, and lean down. I feel my fangs elongate, and when they pierce her skin a soft moan escapes her lips. I pull away after a few moments and Melissa starts to bandage up her wrist, whispering prayers that it works.

The girl, Kayla, moans again and her eyes flutter open slightly. "Melissa?" She whispers.

"Yes sweetie?" She replies in her 'mother' voice, stroking Kayla's hair back.

"Thank you." Kayla whispers weakly before closing her eyes and falling back asleep.

* * *

"So Scott," Kali says as she lightly taps the cattle-prod against her hand, "how's your pack doing these days?" She laughs wickedly and shoves the prod into my stomach, sending an electric shock through my body.

I try to scream, but no sound will come out; my throat has been torn to shreds over the past few weeks. Everyday she invents a new way to torture me, and each is more painful than the last; I'm surprised that I'm still able to heal, and even more surprised that I'm still _alive._ I suck in desperate breaths when the pain subsides, preparing for another shock. This time the prod comes in contact with my cheek, causing my face to become numb with pain, and leaving me unable to scream yet again.

Kali only laughs and drags her claws down my stomach, hard enough to cause discomfort, but light enough to not break the skin or cause too much pain. "Where's your pack now?" She whispers, her face coming closer to mine.

"They're not coming." I spit at her, the first words I've spoken in weeks.

She grins mischievously. "And why is that Scott?"

Her hand comes up to stroke my face, her nails tracing my jawline. I take a deep breath and try to ignore the fact that she could kill me in seconds if she wanted to. _'But isn't that why I came here?'_ I think to myself. "I told them not to."

Her hand freezes on my face and her eyes bore into mine with a devilish glow. "Now why would you do that?" She teases, her other hand working it's way up my torso, "I could kill you." She whispers, her face so close to mine, I can taste her breath.

"You won't." I growl.

She smirks and digs her claws into my stomach. I cry out and her hand on my face grabs my chin with such intensity that I feel the bone tremble from the force. "Oh really?" She growls back, wiggling her fingers in my stomach. "What makes you think that?"

I desperately suck in breaths and try to push the pain away. "Because you would have-"

"Done it already?" She finishes for me. She pulls her claws out of my stomach and reaches up to stroke my cheek.

I clench my jaw as I feel her rubbing my blood all over my face. "Admit it." I choke out. "You, don't, plan, to, kill me." I wheeze, closing my eyes, suddenly feeling weak.

She chuckles for a moment, unamused, before squeezing my jaw even harder, and smiles as I cry out when she breaks it. She moves to tighten the restraints around my wrists, but I'm lucky enough not to find out what she was planning to do.

The door slamming open behind her stopped whatever she was preparing for and an angry-looking Ennis comes storming in, "They have another."

"What do you mean?" Kali asks, sounding confused.

"I just watched Ethan leave through the back of the hospital with a girl in his arms." The large werewolf explains. "He's just added another beta to the Hale pack. Kali, they outnumbered us before adding these two new betas."

I inwardly smile at the news; maybe they'll be able to kill the rest of the alpha's now. "What are they planning?" Kali wonders aloud.

Ennis shrugs. "If we're going to get out without any damage, we've got to go _now_."

She shakes her head vigorously, "No, we promised Aiden that we wouldn't leave without Ethan."

Ennis grabs Kali's shoulders and shakes her slightly. "He betrayed us, why would we want him back? If he wants to stay here with these lame teenagers then let him, besides, him and Aiden are going to try and kill each other every full moon. We don't need to deal with one crazy werewolf every month, let alone two."

Kali considers this for a moment. "No, we _promised_. Just wait a little longer, please, for me?"

Ennis shakes his head slightly, "Fine. Two weeks, but after that we're leaving, no questions, got it?"

Kali smiles, "Yes sir." She streches up on her tip-toes to kiss Ennis.

* * *

Melissa opens the front door of the house and ushers me in before her, keeping a careful eye on the street to make sure that nobody sees me carrying an unconscious body that will be considered missing within the next few hours. "Here, set her here." Melissa says, smoothing out the cushions on the couch and fluffing up a pillow.

I gently lay Kayla down and put a light blanket over her. "She already looks a lot better." I whisper.

Melissa nods from beside me and smiles. "Yeah, she does."

Although she hadn't looked too sick to start with, there's a huge difference from several hours ago to now. For one, her skin looks a little brighter and more cheery and life-like. Her pulse has increased slightly and the smell of death has all but disappeared. "I wonder how she's going to react to being part of the supernatural world." I say.

Melissa shrugs, "It'll be like Monica; you saved her life, so she won't really care."

"Speaking of Monica," I say, "where is she?"

"Derek took her with Peter, Lydia, Allison and Isaac to do some more work on his family's house." Melissa replies while making her way into the kitchen.

"When did they leave?" I ask, confused. "They were here when I left, and there was no talk of going anywhere."

Melissa grips the edge of the counter and looks at the ground. "Well, Derek called me a few minutes after you told me that you were leaving and, and he said that he wanted to get Isaac out, out of the house for a little bit." Her hands start shaking, "H-he thought that it might ch-cheer him u-up."

I gently grab her wrists and turn her so she's facing me, "Hey, shhhh, we're going to find Scott, I promise."

Melissa shakes her head, unable to speak through her tears, and grabs onto my shirt like it's her lifeline. It kills me that there's nothing that I can do to take her pain away, so I do the best I can by pulling her into a hug and sinking down onto the floor.

She buries her head into my neck and continues to sob while I rub her back and whisper comforting words, although they do nothing to help. Every time she breaks down like this, it's taken her longer to stop, and I've started to get worried about her. Ever since that morning that we woke up to find Scott gone, Melissa has slowly been declining, along with Isaac. It physically pains me to see her so upset, and I feel utterly hopeless because there's nothing that I can do to help.

Derek, Peter and I have been trying to come up with some sort of plan to get him back, but between taking care of the pack, comforting Isaac and Melissa, and attempting to keep Monica in school, there hasn't been much time for planning. Besides, every time we _do_ try to put something together, Scott's letter comes floating back into our heads, and the fact that he 'doesn't want to be found.'

"Why would he just leave like that?" Melissa whispers, her voice emotionless and her body completely still. "Why wouldn't he _talk _to us, we-we could have helped him."

I give her a reassuring squeeze, "We're going to get him back, I promise, even if it's the last thing I do."

"But, he said that he didn't want us to come for him." Melissa whispers, tears dripping back into her voice, "W-what if he's already dead?" She moans into my chest.

I push her off me and tilt her chin up, so I can look her in the eye. "He's alive, I swear to god. We would know if he was gone, because we'd all be able to feel it; he's well on his way to being a true alpha, which means that he's going to end up being more powerful than any of us. If he was really dead right now, we would know." I push her head back down onto my chest and take a deep breath. "Does he feel dead to you?"

I feel Melissa softly shake her head, "No, h-he doesn't."

* * *

I had just finished putting Melissa into her bed, she had fallen asleep in my arms, when Derek and the rest of the pack arrived. Isaac, looking worse than when I last saw him this morning, storms up to Scott's room and settles in for the night. It didn't take long for us to hear his soft cries, so Monica goes upstairs to comfort him, while Allison and Lydia head home.

I sit down at the dining room table and put my head in my hands. "We need to do something." I say to Derek and Peter. "I can't take much more of this."

The two Hale's join me at the table. "I agree." Derek says, his voice just as hopeless-sounding as mine.

Peter sighs, "Screw what the damn letter says, it's pretty darn clear that we need Scott. We've barely been functioning without him."

I lift my head to look at him. "So what do we do?"

Peter grins mischievously, "I say that we just track down one of the alpha's scents, barge in there and kill anyone who gets in the way."

I shudder at the thought. "No, we may outnumber them, but they could easily overpower us if we aren't prepared."

Derek's hands curl into fists. "Last time we were _prepared_, Stiles was killed." He growls.

I look down, not wanting to meet his gaze, because it had been Deucalion's plan all along to kill Stiles. He had thought, all of us did, that it would bring Scott and/or Derek over to our side. We couldn't have been more wrong. "Someone will need to stay here with Kayla."

"And you think that it should be you?" Peter asks.

"Yes," I reply, lifting my head, "because I'm her alpha now, and she'll need me when she wakes up. Besides, I can barely even think about my brother without wanting to rip his head off. Putting us in the same room will only cause more problems."

Derek sighs, letting his anger go, and drums his fingers on the table. For a few minutes the three of us sit in silence, listening to the night come to life, nobody wanting to be the first to speak. Finally, though, Peter clears his throat, "Okay, since Ethan won't be able to join us, and I doubt that Melissa or Isaac will be up to it, that leaves Monica, Derek, Lydia, Allison, and myself."

"I made sure that Allison gave Lydia some lessons on shooting," I say, recalling Scott's chilling last paragraph of his letter.

"How good of a shot is she?" Derek asks.

I shrug, "Allison says that she's pretty decent."

He nods, "Okay, so Peter and I will go in first, while Monica sticks with Lydia and Allison, where she'll be safer."

"No," I blurt out, "don't divide; stay together and attack as one. When you're separated, they'll be able to pick you off easier. Stay in one group, and work together. Peter and Derek, you two take the front, while Monica and Lydia protect you from the sides, and Allison can bring up the rear."

"I feel terrible dragging Monica into this." Derek says. "She's just a kid."

I shake my head, "I'd rather her stay here too, but you need all the help that you can get, and she'll be more than willing to go. She's been begging to see some real action ever since we started training."

"When are we planning on doing this?" Peter asks. "There's no point in having a plan if you don't set a time to execute it."

"Well, we need time to get everyone prepared." Derek says, "So a few more days at the very least."

I glance over towards the stairs, "I say we go over this tomorrow, when Monica, Lydia and Allison are here, and then you guys go tomorrow night. Waiting only makes them more prepared, and more time for it to be too late to save Scott. And to be honest, I'm not sure how much longer Melissa or Isaac can hold on. They've been putting up a brave front for the most part, but we can all see them slipping."

Peter looks down at his hands, "So it's settled then. We go tomorrow night."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author's Note: **_I am so sorry that it took this long for me to post another chapter. I apologize, this chapter is very long overdue...I really hope that you guys are still interested in the story because it is going to get really intense very soon...I have big plans for it...anyway, life kinda got in the way for a while, and for the past two weeks and five days I've been binge-watching Supernatural (finally started watching it! :D)...so yeah...I'm really going to start making an effort to write, and I'll really try and post more consistently...so, enjoy the chapter :)_**)**

**Lasting Cessation**

Chapter 2

The house is eerily quiet, despite the fact that the entire pack, human members included, is currently inside it. There had always been a weird sort of silence, something unexplainable, but we could all feel it, since Stiles died, but this is different. Because, despite our silence, we're also as loud as we could be. There's a sense of _anticipation _in the air, of a bloodthirsty hunger, a sense of pride and adrenaline, and it's been lingering ever since Peter gathered everyone here early this morning.

I had been sleeping, because god knows that I need my beauty sleep, when my phone kept going off, thus waking me up. Usually it doesn't end well for the person that dares wake Lydia Martin up early, but this was an exception. After I had muttered an annoyed '_What!'_ into the phone, Peter's rough voice informed me that they had a plan to retrieve Scott, and they wanted to go over said plan with all of its participants before Melissa or Isaac happened to wake up.

So, I was out of bed, dressed and on a coffee buzz by _five thirty in the morning_. Turns out, I could have _guessed_ the plan and got it right, because it's the most obvious solution. Peter and Derek go in first, _duh, _followed by Monica and I, _again, duh, we're the weakest links, it makes sense, _and Allison brings up the rear, which is a huge, _DUH_, because she's the best shot out of all of us, so she should be the one to cover our backs.

After I wasted two hours when I could have been sleeping, there was nothing better to do than sit around the McCall house and watch TV; nobody feels like going to school, especially with what's going to go down tonight. I sigh inwardly; my perfect grades are starting to slip, but then I remember what I'm doing _instead _of going to school, which is much more important in the long run.

Melissa slaps her hands down on her knees and stands up from her spot on the couch. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you," she says, oddly cheery, considering her mood the past few weeks, "but I'm starving. I'm going to cook something for lunch, hopefully the smell will draw Isaac out of his room."

By _his _room, she means _Scott's _room, we can all hear the slight tremble in her voice at that moment, but we've learned to ignore it. Derek, who had been looking through the Argent's beastiary, despite the fact that he can't read it, looks up and smiles, yes, actually _smiles. _"Want some help Melissa?" He offers, "I've been meaning to brush up on my cooking skills."

I shake my head slightly, _what_ is happening? Melissa is acting like nothing's wrong, and Derek's smiling and offering help with _cooking, _of all things. I pinch my wrist to make sure that I'm not dreaming, but this seems to be real. Ethan and I both give each other a '_what-the-hell'_ look, so I'm not the only one to find this interaction out of the ordinary. "Yes, I'd love some help, thanks Derek." Melissa smiles.

The two swiftly leave the room, yapping about something, leaving Peter, Monica, Allison, Ethan, the new girl, _Kayla, _and myself remaining in the living room. Monica is half asleep in Ethan's lap, and Ethan is holding one of Kayla's hands, stroking the back of it with his thumb, despite the fact that she's still unconscious. He seems happy right now, and I briefly wonder just how it feels to experience the full impact of the bond of a pack. Sure, I feel some of it, but not to its full extent, because I'm only human.

My good mood drops slightly; I'll _never _be able to feel the full bond of a pack, not ever. I'm immune to the bite, which makes me even more of a freak than the werewolves themselves. The bite is supposed to either turn you or kill you; the fact that neither happened to me proves that there's something wrong with me. Its been killing me, I've been dying to know _why _I wasn't turned, but none of my research has been useful, and I'm too nervous to ask anyone else for help.

Ethan turns to me, "What's wrong Lydia?"

I shake my head, "Nothing, just thinking."

"Nervous about tonight?" He asks, grinning slightly.

I shrug, "Lydia Martin is never nervous."

"Oh really?" Peter says. "Now, then, if that's the case, why haven't you voiced your _concerns _about your immunity to the bite?"

* * *

Scott's screams echo painfully in my ears. I've heard plenty of people in his position before, but none have ever affected me like this. I can't help but feel bad for him; the poor guy just wanted to keep his friends safe, and when he killed Deucalion, he crossed a bridge that we all thought he would never cross. He was supposed to join us, not tear our leader away from us; we had greatly underestimated how much he cared for Stiles.

I put my head in my knees and cover my ears, but it does little to block out the awful noises coming from the other side of the wall. I hear someone approach me, Ennis, but I don't bother to look up. "Hey, Aiden, you okay?"

I shake my head. "No."

There's a slight shuffle as I feel him sit down beside me. "What's wrong?"

I take a deep breath and look up. "Are you sure that we're doing the right thing with Scott?"

He shrugs. "Why? Do you think that we should be welcoming him after what he did?"

I look down at the floor. "Ennis, _we_ killed Stiles, _we _made the first move, all he did was react to what _we _did. I really think that we're in the wrong here."

There's a moment of silence between us, when all of a sudden Scott's screams cease. I look over in time to see the door open and Kali walk out, covered in Scott's blood, smiling. "It's your turn Aiden."

I slowly get up and approach the half conscious werewolf in the next room, despite the fact that every bone in my body is telling me to flee. "Hey Scott." I whisper.

He lazily lifts his head up, wincing in pain. "So, what do you have in store for me today?" He gives a small, pain-filled smile, before looking back down.

I hesitantly grab a bloody knife from the floor and slowly drag the tip up and down Scott's bare torso. "I," I whisper to him, "am going to get help."

* * *

I'm almost asleep when my phone starts buzzing loudly on the coffee table beside me. I groan and sit up on the edge of the McCall's couch, reaching blindly for the stupid phone. "What?" I ask.

"Ethan, it's me."

My eyes flash open, my body suddenly wide awake. "_Aiden?_" Just saying his name makes my blood boil in anger.

"Yeah, it's me little brother. I need your help." He whispers.

I snort. "And why would I help you?"

"Because I have Scott and he'll be dead in a matter of days if somebody doesn't come save him." He pauses. "Ethan, you guys need to come get him _now. _Kali and Ennis are torturing him, and he can't last much longer."

"And how do I know that you're not leading us into a trap?" I whisper-shout into the phone.

"You don't." Aiden says, voice getting angry. "But you're my brother Ethan, listen to me, I'm telling you the truth, _Scott needs your help_."

"We were going to come tonight, but Melissa got called into work and we can't leave Isaac by himself. I have a new beta that has yet to wake up, and another one that's eager for a fight. Why can't you just bring him here yourself?" I say, testing him to see how he responds; I don't believe for one second that he's telling me the truth.

"Ethan, if I see you, I'm going to kill you." He spits. "Besides, I'd never be able to get past Kali and Ennis with him, there's no way. Ethan, please, I need your help."

I close my eyes and pinch my nose. "Aiden, there's nothing that I can do right now. We'll get him tomorrow, everyone's already gone home and they need their sleep, we're all exhausted."

Aiden growls. "Scott's _dying, _Ethan. He needs help _now_."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Ethan, I don't have time to explain it to you right now. Just, trust me, okay." He pauses. "Come here. Come back, convince them that you're back with us and we'll figure out how to get Scott out from there."

My fists clench in anger. "I knew it!" I yell at him. "You just want me to come back to you. You probably don't even have Scott at all!"

There's a moment of silence and then the unmistakable sound of Scott screaming. "Ethan, I'm done playing nice. Scott needs help, and the only way that we'll be able to get him out alive is for you to come back."

I look down at the floor, tears dangerously close to spilling over. They have Scott, my _alpha, _and they're hurting him, torturing him. I feel my claws come out and dig into my palms as I clench my fists even harder. There are no words to describe how much I hate my brother right now; he's given me no choice, I have to go back. If not, Scott will die.

I know Kali and Ennis better than anybody, and they won't let Scott out of their sight, they would never risk losing him while I'm still over here. I slowly open up my hands as I release a shaky breath. "I'm on my way."

* * *

I feel my body slowly start to go back to reality, finally deciding to leave the floaty, dream-like state it had been in. But the closer to reality I get, the sharper the pain in my head becomes; all the yelling going on around me isn't helping. I feel a pressure in my hand, "Kayla?" A girl's voice calls out from the loud and pain-filled reality.

I groan, the pain in my head flaring up to its worst point yet. "Kayla? Hey, open your eyes." The voice says.

"My head." I moan again, not moving a muscle.

"Melissa," the voice calls out, "bring me a glass of water and some Advil." I feel another pressure in my hand before the voice speaks to me again. "Hey, Kayla, come on, I need you to open your eyes."

I attempt to do what she says, but even opening them a crack sends my brain into a painful frenzy. "Too bright." I moan.

I feel a hand touch my forehead. "She's got a slight fever." A woman says.

"Is this supposed to happen?" The girl asks.

There's a pause, and then, "I don't know. It might just be her body's reaction to the bite and the cancer being in her system at the same time." The woman says.

"But I thought that the bite was supposed to cure her?" The girl points out.

"Yes, Monica, and if you look at her, it has. But the cancer was killing her, I'd expect her to feel a bit off for a few days while her body heals." The woman explains.

The girl, Monica, sighs. "She'd probably get better a lot faster with her alpha here."

"I know, but she has you, she'll be just fine and we'll have Ethan and Scott back in no time, I promise." The woman assures.

I attempt to open my eyes again; the lights aren't as bright this time around. My eyes take a moment to adjust, but two faces come into focus. One is a young girl, Monica, who has long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and full, pink lips. The woman, who I don't know the name of, has dark, curly hair that just reaches her shoulders, and soft brown eyes. Her lips are curved up in a smile as she looks down at me, and it takes a moment for my brain to catch up to my eyes. I actually _do _know her; its Nurse McCall, from the hospital. "Where am I?" I whisper, my voice much weaker than I feel.

Mrs. McCall brushes my hair back from my forehead, "You're at my house sweetie." She says softly, "Do you remember how you got here?"

I'm about to shake my head 'no' when a brief memory surfaces. "You saved me." I murmur. "You got that guy to come and take me away."

"Yes, sweetheart. Do you remember what he did?"

I think hard, back to when he had come into my room. I had been half-asleep, but I do vaguely remember him grabbing my arm, and then a sharp pain in my wrist. "He bit me." I whisper. "Why would he do that?"

"Listen, sweetie, in order for me to get you out of there and away from your parents and your cancer, he had to do something. You can't change it, but the way I've heard you talk about the books you read, I'm sure you won't mind too much." Mrs. McCall's voice mimics the voice my doctor gave me when she diagnosed me with cancer.

"What did he do to me?" I ask.

"Well, he did bite you, and now you're a . . .a werewolf." Mrs. McCall says.

I freeze. A what? Did I hear her right? A _werewolf_? That's not possible, things like that aren't real, but it suddenly dawns on me that she has to be right. I mean, why else would somebody _bite_ me, and the aches and pains from treatment are almost gone. I'm not stupid, but I can also see the truth when someone is telling it. "How did you get me out?" I whisper.

"Jesus!" Monica says. "You just found out that you're a freaking _werewolf _and all you wanna know is how you got out of the hospital?"

I shrug, but wince at the movement as my temple throbs with new pain. Mrs. McCall holds out two white pills and a glass of water. "Here, take these. They'll make you a bit drowsy, but it'll help with your head. Either Monica or I will be here when you wake up."

I nod, no longer in the mood for conversation, and take the pills quietly, washing them down with the water and settling more comfortably into the couch. I close my eyes, willing sleep to take me, and I soon find myself drifting into blissful unconsciousness.


End file.
